It all started with the Dentist
by thewateryfiredrummer
Summary: Demyx- the school's band nerd and one of the school outcasts. Zexion- The cool kid, and apparently the dentist's son. Rated M for, future lemon, swearing, and mentions of Mpreg.
1. Prologue

Kayla- Forbidden Secrets isn't going any wear so I'm starting something new ^^

Roxas- Lazy ass...

Kayla- Love you too Roxy XD

Roxas-...looks like your not gonna do them...

Kayls- Nope X3

Roxas- Fine...Kayla does no own KH in anyway, shape or form, thankfully.

Warning- seawring, future lemon, and mentions of mpreg.

Full Summery- Demyx- the school's band nerd and one of the school outcasts. Zexion- The cool kid, and apparently the dentist's son. I guess this is what happens when you make friends with your dentist.

Ages

Demyx- 15

Zexion- 16

Axel- 16

Riku- 16

Sora 15

Roxas-15

Namine- 7

* * *

Prologue

(Demyx's P.O.V)

I stretched, and yawned, getting out of bed. Another morning an other day of school, bullies, and hoping your crush will notice you. Fat chance, but I face the day with a smile, as always. I threw my legs over the side of my bed, and rubbed my eyes. Something bushed against my leg, in my half a sleepness I nearly screamed, only to see my cat, Fuzzmuffin (I was 8 ok), purring at my feet. I swear he was almost smiling! "You just love scaring the living shit outta me, don't you Fuz?" I said scratching between his ears. I swear he only does that because I didn't give him a manlier name. I glance tors the clock, crap it's six!

I rushed into the bathroom, took a quick shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to the mirror, and styled my hair, in a mullet, Mohawk style(I know it sounds weird, but I think it's awesome). I looked my self over, ok I look fine, shit is that a pimple! Crap! There it a huge pimple on my nose! That sucks! "Demyx Demetri Edmye, get you ass down here, dressed, before I drag you ass down here!"

Crap, crap, crap! That was mom! Did I mention, craaaap! I quickly put on my clothes and rushed down stairs, "Sorry Mom!".

She pinched the bridge of her noes, and sighed, "Demyx...your shirt's on backwards".

"Really!" I yelped, before taking my shirt and putting it on collectedly.

"Ew, Demyx did you really have to do that in here?" My little sister, Namine, asked, wrinkling her nose. Man, she acts as if I just took off my pants or something. Namine is a small girl with big blue eyes, and straw blond hair, in short, she's a little cutie. She looks more like dad then I do.

"Yes, yes I do, cause, I'm about to be late for school," I said before hugging my mom, "Bye mom, bye Nami.".

"Wait! Demyx you have a dentist appointment today!" My mom said, stopping me from heading out the door.

"What! Your just telling me this now!" I exclaimed.

"Slipped my mind, it's at 4, Paine will drive you" Mom said.

"Ok..." I sighed, "Bye mom", I walked outside, and looked at the sky, great they day's even gloomy. Looks like rain, but who cares, I like rain. I grinned a little and ran to school.

* * *

Kayla- Done X3 Yay I know it's short, but I'm tired.


	2. Popular Kids

Ch. 1 Introducing The Popular Kids

* * *

(Demyx's P.O.V)

* * *

When I got there, I could tell I was late, Marluxia was there before me! Sora grinned and waved. "Hey Sor!" I waved back. I ran over to our table and sat down between Sora and Marluxia. Sora's a short, tanish, brunette, with sky blue eyes, and an interest in planes. Marluxia was a different story, he has pink hair, pale skin and blue eyes. He LOVES his plants, when I say love I mean love. They are two of my closest friends, I known Marly since preschool, and I known Sora since 4th grade. That was when when Sora, and his brothers (Ventus, and Roxas) moved here.

Roxas has spikey blond hair, and dark blue eyes. Ven is nearly identical, except his eyes are more of Sora's color. They're triplets. Roxas was sitting across from Sora, and Ven was sitting next to him. "So now that Dem is here, all we're waiting on is Xion" Ventus stated. Roxas nodded, man, the poor kid looks like he's about to fall a sleep.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Xion apologized, taking a seat next to Roxy. Xion's a short, black haired girl, who strangely resembles Sora. She's the only girl in the group, since Paine graduated. Paine is my older sister, she still lives with us though. She was to lazy to apply for a collage in high school, so she's on the race to apply for one now.

"It's ok, I was late too..." I yawned, resting my head on the table. She giggled a little and rested her head on her fist, "So what's up".

Roxas shrugged, "Same old, same old, the jerks are still jerks and we're still awesome". Everyone laughed at that, same old Roxas, even though he doesn't seem it, he can be very funny. But that was rare. Yay for the rare moment, that is now!

"Speaking of jerks, here they come now," Ven muttered, glaceing back at the group of kids walking tors us. They're the "popular" kids.

There was Riku, the quarterback, on the foot ball team. He has silver hair, and turquoise eyes, fricken' albino. Then there's Larxene, the second most popular girl in school, I don't understand why though, she's a big jerk. She has blond hair that's slicked back with two pieces standing up, I think Xion said it best, when she said she looks like a bug.

There's also Kairi, most popular girl in school, and the snobbiest snob of them all. Kairi has dark red brown hair, and pupleish eyes, weird. Can't forget Axel, he's the muscle of the group basically, and between you and me, I think he hates me. He has spikey red hair, and scary green eyes. He also has theses weird tattoos under his eyes, he got them last year.

And last but not lest, Zexion, the scene kid, and...my crush. Yes I have a crush on one of the popular kids, but I can't help it! He's so cute, with that pretty slate hair and those dark blue grey eyes, they cut right threw you! Other then his looks, I'm just plain carouse, what's he like outside of school? Is he really nice? Is he mean, like Axel or Larxene? I want to know!

"Hey there dorks" Axel sneered, slamming his hand on the table, waking Roxas up all the way and making me yelp. Larxene giggled, a high pitched giggle, that could possibly make you ears ring if you listen for to long. Riku and Kairi snickered, and Zexion just stood in the background, reading his book, Twilight I think. Man I hate that book, vampires just don't sparkle!

"What do you guys want, it's only like 7:30," Marluxia asked, glaring at the opposing group.

"Just thought we'd get an early start ,pinky," Larxene grinned. That woman had a grin that would make the cheshire cat proud. Not good.

"Axel handle the triplets, Larxene, you got the fruit cup"

"Oh goody" Larxene grinned at Marly.

"As I was saying, I'll take Xion, Riku you can take the faggit(a.k.a me), and Zexion...you can do what ever the hell you want," Kairi finished. "Man does she think she's the queen of hearts or something, she does have the head for it".

"Excuse me!" Miss popular hissed at me. Crap...I thought out loud! Damn it!

"Um...I-"

"Riku go extra hard on him, thank you," Kairi cut in.

Aw great...just perfect.

* * *

Kayla~ Finally Done XD Review people ^^


	3. Dentist

Ch. 2 Dentist  


* * *

  
(Demyx's P.O.V)  


* * *

  
Ok here's a quick recap, bullies, A.K.A popular kid, came beat us up(us as in me, Marly, Xi-Xi, Roxy, Sor, and Ven), and I got a black eye and a bloody nose from Riku. The good part is, Marluxia nailed Larxene straight in the boob(that perv!), I kneed Riku in the gut, Xion gave Kairi quite the shiner, and the triplets took down Axel(they all tackled him down, it was turely a funny sight). Best of all Zexy didn't get hurt! I guess he was like the look out or something, I have no idea, so don't ask me.

Ok back to the present, it's now 2:30, and school's out and I'm walking home with Xion, Marly, and Namine(who we picked up at the elementary school). Xion live two houses down from me, and Marluxia live across the street from me. Good old Oblivion Av., full of friends!

"Well guys, looks like my stop, look forward to fighting evil with you tomorrow," Xion grinned , hugging me and Marly good bye, then ran into her house. Xion's a very strange person, obsessed with fantasy and SiFi books. We love her any ways.

"Well I abid you two a due, have fun at the dentist Demmy" Mar grinned, ruffling my hair.

"Watch the hair!" I grumbled, trying to fix my hair, he just laughed, and Namine did to! The little traitor! He walked into his house and Nami and I walked back to ours. Our house is small, 3 bed 2 bath may sound big but it's not. My mom has her own room,Paine and Namine share a room, and I have my own room(cuz I'm the only teen aged boy in the house, I guess).

"I'm gonna color" Namine announced, before dropping her backpack and running to her and Paine's room.

"Gees Demyx, did you get hit by train or something?" Paine asked, from her seat on the couch. She has ashy blond hair, that's styled similar to mine, and she has these scary red eyes.

"Ya, a train named Riku" I replied, with a small laugh.

"Bastards still picking on you and the others" She asked. I gave a small nodded and sighed.

"Will they never learn...anyways, go get ready we're leaving at 3:45," I nodded and went into my room, I like my room. It's dark blue with little fish painted on the walls(I did that during the summer, Nami helped), and my carpet's sand colored, so it kinda look under water. Fuzzmuffin was curled up on my bed, he's cute but evil, I swear! When he was a kitten he threw up in my room 5 times!

"Hello Fuz, what evil deeds have you been up to lately?" I asked the cat, he only purred and feel back asleep. As I said before, he's evil, the scar on my arm proves it! We enough ranting about how Fuzzmuffin is evil and back to the story, huh?

Time jump! Yay!

Long story short, I'm currently waiting for my mouth to get numb. Right now it's tingly, witch means it's getting there. "Are you numb yet Demyx?" The Dentist, Aka Mrs. Stephens. I shook my head. Mrs. Stephens is a really nice lady, it may sound abit weird, but after a wile I became friends with her.

"Ok, looks like we have to wait a little long to get that tooth filled" She smiled, she paused for a second and asked, "Hey..Demyx?".

"Ya, Mrs. Stephens?" I replied,turning my head in her direction.

"I have a son, he's a good boy, getting As and such...but I think he hangs with the wrong crowed, if you get what I mean...and," She said, then sighed.

I raised an eyebrow, "Um..and what?".

"Well, Demyx your such a sweet kid, I'm betting you would be a good influence on him, so...what do you say, you wanna meet him?" She asked.

"Sure way not! I love new people" I grinned, "On and Mrs. Stephens, I'm numb".

"Ok, let's get this show on the road then" Mrs. Stephens said.  


* * *

Kayla- Done! Next chapter's going to have Zexy's P.O.V some where in it ^^


	4. Zexion's Crush

Ch. 3 Zexion's crush

* * *

Demyx's P.O.V

* * *

Home sweet home! My tooth's filled and get to meet Mrs. Stephens's son tomorrow(witch is Friday! Yay!). I wonder what he's like? Does he go to my school? If so, why haven't I seen him before? Mrs. Stephens said that he likes to read, but what I wonder is, does he like music? Animals? Fish(as pets, not food)? What books does he like to read anyways? Does he watch SpongBob, cause SpongeBob's awesome! Man I'm hungry...to bad I can't eat for an hour.

_"Hatala, hatala, hatala hey_

_Play my sitar every day_

_Hatala, hatala, hatala ho_

_Want to play, no, no no_

_Faster, faster, fast it goes_

_Playin' the sitar with my toes_

_Hatalaheya, hatalaheya, hatalaheya,_

_I like my sitar, I like my sitar..."_

"Hello?" I asked, answering my phone.

_"Demmy Baby!"_

"Marly Bear! Oh my gosh I missed you!"

_"Missed you too Dem Dem!"_

_"So, how did the dentist go! Did ya get a tooth pulled?"_

"I got a tooth filled Mar Mar, you know how I'm friends with my Dentist"

_"And your Doctor, and the dude that works a McDonlds, and your orthodontist, when are your braces going on by the way?"_

I blushed, "A couple mouths, but anyways she wants me to meet her son and-"

_"Ooooh Demyx got a boyfriend, gasp, but what about Sexy Zexy!"_

"MARLUXIA! In no way is my Dentist trying to set me up with her son! She just thinks I'll be a good influence on him or something..."

_"Oopsie, gotta go, Mom wants me to watch Lumaria while she out, love ya Demy Baby"_

"Love you too Marly Bear, bye" I hung up, and sighed. Just don't ask about the nick names, just don't. Marluxia is the only one who knows about my crush on Zexion, and trust me, sometimes I wish a hadn't told him.

* * *

Another Time Jump! 2:30 PM Friday

* * *

(Zexion's P.O.V.)

* * *

I hate my mom right now...she's trying to make me make new friends! I know my current friends aren't...the best, or the most sane. But their ok...it's not like we're going to be friends for life or anything, I'm just gonna move on when I go to collage, or the day Larxene get pregnant. The thought sickens me to the very core.

"Hey Zex, what's wrong, you seem pissed?" Riku asked, you see we are nabors, I have known Riku almost my whole life...he's what you would consider my...bestfriend.

"My mother is trying to set me up with one of her patents..." I growled.

"Hope he or she's cute Zex" Riku laughed.

"Not like that Riku" I said, blushing, he knew I was bi and took ever opportunity to teases me about it, the bastard's gay himself. Of coarse nether Kairi or Larxene knows of this(Axel does but that's an other story). If Kairi knew our social lives would be completely obliterated and I wouldn't trust Larxene as far I as I could throw her.

"Ya cuz your little crush would get jeeeelouse!" Riku sang. I glared at him, yes I have a crush and yes it's a boy.

"Shut up Riku, I know for a fact you want to fuck Sor-"

"Don't even go there shorty" Riku threatened.

"My house is coming up, see you tomorrow Riku" A said with a wave as I walked over to my house.

"Movies right!" He shouted.

"Yep!" I shouted back before closing the door.

"Zexion! Jump in the shower, and I'll drop you off at my patent's place" My mother said as I walked in.

"Wasn't he suppose to come here?" I asked, raising an eye brow.

"Yes but I have to perform a root canal today, so get a move on Zexy" She said.

"Fine..." I sighed, dropping my backpack at the door and walked up stairs.

After I got out of the shower and dressed I walked back down stairs, to see my mother jump up from the couch and hurry out the door. I sighed and fallowed her to the car.

"So mom...how old is your patent anyways?" I asked.

"Oh about you age sweety, 15 or 16 I believe, I think he goes to your school too" She grinned.

"What's his name, you never mention it." I said, glaring out the car window.

"Demyx Edmy" She stated. My jaw dropped. This was not happening! Fuck fuck fuck FUCK! Remember the crush I mentioned earlier, ya that's him. Not to memtion my friend bully him and his friends everyday. Hell, he probably hates my guts(even though I highly doubt that Demyx is capable of hate).

Screw life right now, screw life up the ass with a broken fork.

* * *

Kayla- Boy...Zexy has...colorful language. Sorry Zemyx comes next chapter, then there might be AkuRoku X3 Oh and I don't own the Sitar Song.


End file.
